The present disclosure relates to connectors having wired and wireless couplings. The present disclosure also relates to apparatus for transferring data from a hospital bed to a network of computer devices in a healthcare facility, but has use in other applications and in other environments as well.
Power plugs and/or power receptacles, such as standard 3-prong AC power plugs and receptacles, having electrical and optical couplings are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,533,466; 6,071,015; 5,967,840; 5,696,861; and 4,767,181. Other types of plugs and receptacles having electrical and optical couplings that are also known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,242,315; 5,109,452; 4,721,358; 4,678,264; 4,465,333; and 4,767,168.
Many devices have a need for both power and data. Typically, such devices have a power cord that couples to a standard power outlet or receptacle and a separate data cable or cord that connects to a data port or receptacle. Having two connections requires that both cables must be disconnected and then reconnected every time the device is moved to a new location. Data connectors or plugs usually have small connector pins that may be damaged during connection or disconnection from an associated receptacle.
In the healthcare environment, many hospital beds receive power from standard wall outlets which may be mounted to a room wall or other architectural equipment, such as a headwall, a bed locator, a column, an arm, and so forth. Thus, a power cord extends between the hospital bed and the wall outlet. Many conventional hospital beds have a separate data port or data cable that connects to a data port mounted to the room wall, headwall, bed locator, etc. Thus, a data cable separate from the power cord extends between the hospital bed and the associated data port or receptacle. Data from the hospital bed is communicated to a network in the healthcare facility so that other computer devices connected to the network have access to the data from the hospital bed. When such a hospital bed having a power cord and a separate data cable is to be transported to a new location, both the power cord and data cable are disconnected from the associated receptacles prior to bed transport and are reconnected to associated receptacles at the new location.